


Living On the Edge

by peter_torks_legs



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Short, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_torks_legs/pseuds/peter_torks_legs
Summary: Mike wakes up to a surprise from his band mates.





	Living On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I found sitting around, so I finished it up and decided to post it.

“Fuck! God, you’re an asshole!” Mike shouted, tugging at his restraints to no avail. His hands and feet were all bound to the four corners of the bed as he lie there naked and painfully hard. His three band mates had decided to play a cruel trick on him, tying him up while he was asleep and waking him up by having Peter suck his cock to full hardness. He had expected to come down the bassist’s throat, but Peter had pulled away just before Mike could reach his orgasm. This frustrated him, but he had figured it was just because everyone else wanted a turn. However, when Davy had stopped mid-handjob right before Mike was about to come, it became evident what they were doing. Now it was Micky’s turn, and he obviously had no intention of letting Mike come anytime soon. He had been stroking Mike’s cock on and off for the past twenty minutes now, leaving the Texan teetering on the brink again and again. At first, it left him frustrated and angry, but now he was that and pathetically desperate.

“Micky…please, god, just let me come…” he whimpered, straining against the ropes that bound his hands and feet.

“What d'ya think, guys? Should we let him?” Micky asked his two band mates as his fingers just barely ghosted over Mike’s cock. 

“Hmm…” Peter’s voice was so teasing, and Mike couldn’t stand it as the blond came over to run a hand up his chest. “I don’t know if he’s been good enough…what about you, David?”

The Brit appeared at Mike’s other side, tweaking an erect nipple and causing Mike to gasp and squirm. “I don’t know…he’s got quite a mouth on him today…”

“Fuck you!” Mike spat, as if to cement Davy’s statement. 

Micky just chuckled. “Looks like he’s not ready yet. That’s okay, we've got all day.” He began to stroke Mike again, causing the Texan to moan and whimper pathetically, then give a frustrated growl when he stopped again. Micky switched places with Peter, who got down between his legs with an almost evil grin, before licking a long stripe up the underside of Mike’s cock. Mike groaned, but couldn’t bring himself to look down. He knew the sight of Peter would drive him crazy. 

“C'mon, Mike…” Davy whispered in his ear, starting to play with his nipples again. “Look at Petah doin' such a good job down there…don't you wanna see?”

Mike shook his head, but Micky was lifting it up, forcing him to look. He couldn’t even resist at this point, feeling much too physically drained. 

He was right. The sight of Peter did drive him crazy. The way that tongue swirled slowly around the head of his cock and occasionally dipped into the slit was absolutely torturous, and just as he was about to come again, it all stopped. The licking, the nipple tweaking, the seductive whispering, everything. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You fuckin' motherfuckers! If you don’t make me come right fuckin' now, I’m gonna kick each one of your asses as soon as I’m outta these damn ropes and that’s a promise!”

“What if we don’t let you out-“

“I’ll get out myself! Then I’ll fuckin' kill you first, ya tiny British cocksucker!” 

The three of them all grinned at Mike, amused by this. It was the reaction they had wanted, and now that they had gotten it, they were satisfied. 

“Alright. Pete, finish him off,” Micky said. 

Mike was beyond relieved. Finally, it was happening! But what if it was a trick? He had no time to think of that, because the next thing he knew, Peter was swallowing him whole, sucking him hard with every intention of making him come furiously. 

And that was exactly what he got. Mike practically screamed up at the heavens as he found his release, his cock exploding in Peter’s mouth so his come could flow down the blond man's throat. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him until finally, he was spent, and collapsed on the bed, completely exhausted. 

The next few minutes consisted of his three friends untying the ropes, taking off their own clothes, and joining Mike in their makeshift bed, which was just all of their beds put together. They immediately began caring for the Texan, pressing feather light kisses to his red, rope-burned wrists, rubbing his tense shoulders, running soothing hands through his hair. It all made Mike close his eyes and sigh in relaxation.

“We're sorry Mike,” Peter said as he allowed his kisses to trail up Mike's arm. “We were only having some fun. We love you.” Micky and Davy made noises in agreement. 

“Mm, love you too…” Mike hummed, allowing himself to relax into his friends' touches and feeling himself beginning to doze off. 

His friends were jerks, but they were the best jerks around.


End file.
